


少女瞳孔中的光芒

by Ha_Her



Series: 八五二年 852 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Her/pseuds/Ha_Her
Summary: #情人节贺文/《八五二年》短篇番外#耶格尔派士兵露易丝中心/CP：艾伦X三笠#独立故事非主线，时间冲突预警
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: 八五二年 852 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165715
Kudos: 1





	少女瞳孔中的光芒

上篇 

距离露易丝第一次见到三笠·阿克曼，已经是两年前的事。但是那一天所发生的事情，她仍记忆犹新。

露易丝躲在母亲怀里，她们被人群推搡着，仰望那个张开巨口的怪物朝着他们扑下来。巨人的血盆大口喷溅着涎液，但她们的身体都已不听使唤。她动惮不得，除了紧紧抱住母亲，什么也做不了。“没所谓了，任谁都是逃不掉的。”12岁的她对自己说。

就是在那个时候，一双银辉从她眼前的天空划过，巨人重重倒地，一个纤瘦的身影站在那颗臃肿的脑袋上，垂下的刀锋上还淌着鲜血。

那名战士将目光落在小小的露易丝身上，眉目间的杀意消散，流露出柔和的气息。她放下刀将手攥成拳头抵在胸口，对被救下来的所有民众们致敬，然后她转过身，没再说一句话就转身离开了。她还要继续去战斗。

一个人是有什么样的信念才会征服得了这么可憎的食人狂魔？

从凝望着那个身着军服的背影逐渐远去那一刻起，露易丝就发誓要成为像她一样的人。

后来，露易丝和所有民众一起见证了调查兵团向玛利亚之墙出征，她一眼认出“为人类而战的巨人”艾伦·耶格尔和他身边那个身影，那个温婉纤瘦但力量强大的姐姐，原来她叫三笠·阿克曼么。

两年以后，在她面临人生抉择的档口，露易丝报名加入了兵团。她从成为第106期训练兵团新兵的第一天起，就一直执着于一件事，那就是要参加调查兵团，准确的说，是要和三笠·阿克曼一起战斗。

852年初，训练兵团的长官夏迪斯宣布要从106期里征召几个新兵加入增援马莱战俘收容区的队伍，那里正驻扎着调查兵团的特遣队，它也是三笠·阿克曼隶属的分队。结果不出同期生预料，露易丝第一个举手报名参加，而且她还是获准前往收容区的士兵中年纪最小的一个。那一天，她还没有过自己14岁的生日。

“这孩子还差一岁未成年呢，怎么能来港口干活啊。”

听到面前这个平头调查兵管自己叫“孩子”，露易丝仰起的目光里快要射出刀子来。

“啊，是啊。”特遣队的分队长让·基尔希斯坦心不在焉地回答。

让手里有另一份新兵名单，他指着名单对应面前两个还算壮实的男孩，“维姆和…赫尔迦对吗？你俩过来，拿上这些装备到那边，等午饭后去补给班报到。”

“也不知道夏迪斯是怎么想的，派这么小的姑娘过来，目前手头什么工作都不敢让她承担吧。”柯尼·斯普林格低头看着瘦小的露易丝，摸着自己的后脑勺犯了愁。

露易丝的背包带就快要从她瘦削的肩膀上溜下来，她快速把包带拽回锁骨湾里卡住，重新对平头柯尼昂起头挺起胸脯。

“我是来战斗的！”露易丝大声说道。

她斗志高昂的发言不仅成功引起了柯尼和让的注意，而且还叫停了整个港口工地上方圆一百米内的繁忙。她没有注意到，与其他人一样，自己身后有两个调查兵团的军人停下脚步也在看着她。

“你想战斗？和谁？”让忘记手旁的工作，看着她哑然失笑。

“外面的敌人！”露易丝的眼神里透着一股执拗，脚下仿佛生了根，“请把我分配去前线可以杀马莱人的地方！”

“你来晚了，看来墙里消息传得慢啊，”让笑弯了腰，拍拍她的肩膀说：“这波马莱人已经被送去战俘营，前线只有工地没有战场。我们只需要会焊接或者搬砖头的人。”

眼看后面排队的人已经躁动起来，柯尼犯了愁，接下来他到底该怎么安排这么一个年纪不大、口气不小的丫头片子？或者让她回去训练兵团得了？

在看到柯尼开始为难的瞬间，露易丝明白她可能就要被遣送回去，她脑海里又浮现了那个将巨人斩于脚下的背影，还有那身人类士兵的军装……她绝对不能放弃这次难得的可以和她一起战斗的机会。

她绝对不能就这样回到墙里去！

露易丝额头冒着汗，她正要开口争取留下来的可能，突然一只手按在了她的肩膀上。

她回过头来，一枚自由之翼的徽章映入眼帘，紧接着是被扛在肩头上的几支步枪，从那陌生制式来看应该是从马莱军舰上搜刮来的；

她仰起视线，结果撞上了一对碧绿色的眼睛。那人身形颀长，一头不经打理乱糟糟的黑发都垂到了制服衣领边沿，那双湖水一般的眼眸过去一定很清澈，但此时已经失去了光芒。

那人凝视她片刻，抬起头向柯尼问道：“她叫什么名字？”

柯尼低头查了一下名单，“露易丝，106期训练兵团来的。”

他又低下头，“露易丝，我叫艾伦。”他向她伸出一只手来，“你刚才说你是来这里战斗的？”

露易丝的心脏差点跳出嘴巴，她当然知道他是谁，而且还知道他常和谁在一起。她激动地用双手握住艾伦的手：“是的！耶格尔先生！”

艾伦犹疑了一下，转头看向让和柯尼，“之后让她跟着我们班吧，对人作战训练需要个送弹药箱的。”

他说完便扛着步枪继续往前走了。远处有个身影伫立着，肩上也扛着一打捆绑好的步枪，正在路边等他。

训练靶场的工作忙碌且无聊。露易丝负责清点枪支和弹药，分发给参加射击训练的调查兵们，然后在训练结束后收缴并清点剩余的子弹和装备。这些无趣的工作，和她在训练兵团执勤时要做的事情也没什么区别。

她日复一日做着单调的事情，直到一周结束。

夕阳渐沉，靶场的士兵们都散去了，只有她一个人沐浴在黄昏里清扫着射击位附近的子弹壳。这七天里，她不仅没能参与任何实战任务，而且就连开枪的资格都没有。她一直渴望和三笠·阿克曼一起战斗，但是就连三笠的面都没有见到过一次。回到营地也从来没有见到过那些调查兵团老兵们的身影，他们都去哪了？

她心情烦躁，猛地挥了一把扫帚，尘土飞扬起来，昏黄的落日余晖中雾雾蒙蒙，不禁让人联想到沙场硝烟弥漫时的苍凉，她好像突然置身在战场上，耳畔还能传来战马的嘶鸣和冲锋战士们的呐喊，这种体会使她莫名的松快。于是她又向另一个方向挥扬扫把……结果呛得对面走来的一个人连连咳嗽。

露易丝捂住嘴急忙道歉，“对不起我不是故…耶格尔先生？”

“…我没想到这个时候还有人在，”艾伦将背上的步枪解下来，他环抱双臂斜靠在武器箱旁，还留有余温的阳光透过树梢，在他身边打下斑驳的碎影。“你是……露易丝对吗？”

“是的。您还记得我。”她有些惊喜。

“当然，在港口边你那么大声喊着要去前线战斗。想要忘记很难吧。”艾伦边说着边半跪下来，他端起步枪检查一下枪栓和膛口，拿出几发子弹摆在箱子上。原来他是来进行射击练习的。“你在墙外过得还习惯吗？很辛苦吧。”

“没什么。与其说感到辛苦，不如说感到沮丧。”

“是因为不能去前线杀马莱人吗？”艾伦将子弹一颗接一颗压入弹夹，装枪上膛。他见她没出声，便继续问道：“你为什么想杀马莱人？想为家人复仇？”

露易丝摇摇头，“我没有家人死在无垢巨人嘴里。”

“那是为什么？屈辱吗。”这是很多他们这个年纪的年轻人仇恨外面世界的缘由。

艾伦俯下身子，拉动枪栓，瞄准前方的靶心。露易丝察觉到，只有在举枪瞄准目标这个时候，他的眼睛才闪现出光泽。

“您将墙外世界的真相公之于众后，我与其说感受到屈辱，不如说感到恐惧。”她平静地说。

艾伦并没有扣动扳机，他抬起头看着她的眼睛。

“是对整个世界的恐惧。因为这世界幅员太辽阔、自然万物太强大了。您感受过那种睡梦中突然坠落进星河里的失重感吗？当我听母亲从报纸上读这个世界的真相，知道墙的外面原来无边无际时，我正是感受到了那种恐惧。”

“是啊。”他垂下目光若有所思，随即又抬起头，“那么…既然害怕，你为什么还要战斗？”

“因为……”露易丝脸颊上微微泛红。“因为一个人。”

“原来是这样吗。”艾伦从她脸上移开视线，继续瞄准刚刚那个标靶。

“我只见过她一面，在我12岁的时候。”露易丝顺着艾伦的枪口方向望去，仿佛看到了那个时候的战士，“巨人袭来，是她在我和妈妈就要被吃掉的时候突然出现消灭那个巨人，救了我们。她让我懂得了，恐惧是可以用力量征服的。”

砰的一声枪响，标靶被精准击中。

“所以你想拥有那样的力量？”艾伦拉动一下枪栓，退掉灼热冒烟的弹壳。

“是。而且我想知道，她究竟有什么样的信念才能在战斗时征服得了那么强大的恐惧，去杀死一个比楼房还要高大的怪物。”

又是一声枪响，第二个标靶受到枪击强大的冲击力，直接炸碎。但是这一次，他继续拉动枪栓的动作在半途停滞了一下。

“也许是……因为执着于什么东西吧。”艾伦的声音暗哑，他继续射击。

“执着于什么东西？”

“嗯。没有个执念，在那个战场上怕是活不下去。”他眼睛里的碧绿在沉如绛红的夕阳下改变了颜色，深邃冰凉，“被那个念头充满了，就没什么好怕的。就算是去死，也不会为自己最后的选择感到后悔。”

“那么，每个人都必然会有这种执着的念头吗？如果想要战斗下去的话。”

“我不知道。也许吧。”

“耶格尔先生，那您的执念是什么？”

艾伦一怔神，竟忘记扣动扳机。他回过头，恰巧与她探寻的目光重合。

“抱歉，”露易丝意识到自己可能有些僭越了，连忙继续解释：“我只是想要了解一下您说的执念，我也希望自己有那样的东西。”

“但你不是已经有了吗？”艾伦漠然的声音里还带着一点困惑，就好像她正在问他一个显而易见的事情比如“艾尔迪亚人真的都会变成巨人吗”一样。

“哎？”

“你说的那个人不就是么？”他一边说着一边低头退出枪膛里剩余的子弹，“既然那是你愿意为之战斗的人，那就继续追随下去好了。”

“可以吗？”露易丝眼里闪着新生的光芒。

“嗯。为活下去已经要耗尽所有力气。如果有人还能让你找到活着的意义，那就值得去珍惜。”

艾伦捡起地上的弹壳，后背重新倚在武器箱上。

暮色已经深沉，靶场谷地的光线黯淡下来。这时，远方深幽山鞍与绛色天空相接的境界线上，出现了一个立马伫立的剪影。

在那个背着暮光打马而来的身影快要浮出墨绿色的军装时，露易丝认出了那人是谁。她睁大眼睛，听到自己的心脏在胸腔里打鼓的声音。

那个陌生又熟悉的身影此时正在迎着这个方向赶来。

距离露易丝第一次也是最后一次见到三笠·阿克曼，已经过去两年了。

“艾伦！”

三笠翻过山鞍，向着他们疾马奔来。

不消两分钟，她的马停在露易丝的身边，这使得露易丝只能呈仰望的视角看着她的侧脸。她坚毅的神色、冷峻的眼神和脸颊上一道划伤，印证了她这两年来的巨大变化。

三笠转过头来端详露易丝，后者瞬间没了心跳。

“这个女孩是谁？”她将目光重新移向艾伦。

就在视线交接的一瞬间，露易丝感到一阵酸楚——

三笠的眼神在接触到艾伦的一霎那，那块冷峻的冰石就被一股暖流融化了。

这种转变来得如此自然，好像那股暖流早就是她本能拥有的东西一样。

好像，它是她身体中的一部分 。

然而令露易丝惊讶的是，艾伦并没有和她一样察觉到三笠眼睛里这种显而易见的变化。仿佛他已经习惯了她所有的细节，因而可以将任何迸发出火花的瞬间都视作常态一样。

“她是露易丝。上周来的新人。”艾伦接过三笠抛来的缰绳，翻身蹬上自己的马背，“你在王都那边的任务已经结束了？”他问她。

“嗯。义勇兵已经回营地了，所以我来找你。”三笠点点头，她一边说着一边调转方向准备离开，“…韩吉说宪兵团不是很配合，之后进展会比较艰难。”她谈起正事时语焉不详，可能是因为旁边有个陌生人在场。

“是吗。”艾伦对三笠正在焦虑的事情似乎有些心不在焉，他回过头看到还在地面上拿着扫把的露易丝，于是俯下身向她伸出一只手来：“上马吧，我们一起回营地。”

有那么一瞬间，越过艾伦的肩膀，露易丝捕捉到了三笠眉宇间的警惕甚至是一丝……愠怒？但那不过是转瞬即逝的东西，理智归来，三笠又恢复那副平淡的神情。

露易丝脸瞬间憋得通红，抓着扫帚把的手不安地抖起来：“可…可是我还没有清扫完……”

“没事，利威兵长这些天很忙，他没有时间来检查。”

艾伦正要去拉她的手，但是就在他将要够到露易丝的手指时，露易丝突然感到自己的后背被后方一个强大的力量扯起，等她反应过来时，她已经到了三笠的马背上，稳稳落坐在她的背后。

青草的芬芳在空气里弥漫，露易丝的大脑里一片空白。

“节省体力，艾伦。”三笠驾马出发。露易丝被颠得直晃，即使如此她依然不敢去抓三笠的外套。“耶莲娜说很快又有一支马莱的舰队会到。”

“哈？”艾伦皱起眉头，“可是我的马背上多带一个人和我的体力有什么关系。”

中篇

那天之后没多久，马莱又派遣了几批军舰视察帕拉迪岛附近海域，按照团长韩吉的说法，他们务必要整装待发，“隆重迎接远道而来的新客人”。于是调查兵团几乎全部都被压上了港口和海边。

与此同时，收容区战俘营内连续出现几起马莱人窜逃事件，在人手短缺的情况下，增援的新兵们统统都要被调往战俘营接手调查兵们留下的差事。

不过露易丝除外。

就在她收整装备去战俘营报到时，赫尔迦走进房间告知她这个消息。他酸溜溜地感叹，露易丝太过走运，结识了耶格尔和阿克曼以后，成为了唯一一名可以跟着调查兵团和“进击的巨人”奇袭马莱舰队的训练兵。

伏击开始的那一晚是个阴天，夜色如墨，天穹与海洋的边界模糊混浊，只有阵阵飘来的海腥味提醒着露易丝，这是比湖泊辽阔不知多少的大海之畔。

远处有星星点点的微光在薄雾后浮现，有个附近的义勇兵悄声告诉大家，那些就是正在以二十节航速全速驶来的马莱舰船。

敌人终于来了。

露易丝随艾伦和其他调查兵一起爬伏在岸边的石崖上静静等待着。她身下坚涩潮湿的岩石膈得她膝盖和手肘生疼，但是她全然顾及不了那些，她看着那些逐渐明亮起来的海上灯火，还有一团火正在她体内熊熊燃烧着，心跳声震动鼓膜。

义勇兵头目耶莲娜发出行动信号后，调查兵团作战小队开始向沙滩边的岩石靠近，艾伦起身去往海湾的另一边乘坐小船，当他走过露易丝身边时，她听到他的声音低语道：

“你想要的战斗，请认真看好。”

两艘小型驱逐舰和一艘百米长的巡洋舰从浩渺的远海滚滚破浪而来，像三把锋利的钢刀劈裂了夜海上的静谧。

为首的巡洋舰是个用钢铁铸成的庞然大物。它减缓速度驶入海湾，舰船上的指挥塔开始向海湾狭口上的的义勇兵“遇难”船只发出援救信号。

露易丝被一股莫大的恐惧攫住了。那艘近距离驶来的巨舰犹如海面上一座可以移动的黑色城堡，又如暗夜里一头浅眠的喷火巨兽。一旦被惊醒，它那庞大的钢铁身躯随时都可以向帕拉迪岛的海岸喷出毁天灭地的怒火。

然而屠龙者已觉醒。

海湾的最窄处就像一个瓮口，一道金色的闪电突然照亮夜空。那是巨人变身的信号。

伴随着海上震耳欲聋的巨响，两艘跟随主舰正在进入瓮口的驱逐舰突然被一股拔地而起的水柱掀上半空，白色的海浪冲天直上，带走了舰船甲板上的大部分活物和移动物体。即使远隔数百米，仍然能听到凄异的惨叫声在夜空下回荡。

然而驱逐舰上的悲剧远没有结束，被巨浪掀翻的船体机械在剧烈冲击下闪出各种火花，奇异而瑰丽，就像在傍晚从远处看城镇房屋里亮起的灯火。海雾中穿梭着骇人的爆炸声。

在烟雾和爆炸后产生的浪花映衬下，人们终于看到了进击的巨人在暗夜中屹立的身影。他驻足于两艘被破坏的舰体之间，挡在海湾瓮口的正中央。

“魔鬼！”远处仿佛传来这样的凄喊。

马莱人寻找的帕拉迪岛上的恶魔，此时此地就伫立在他们眼前。

有那么一时片刻，露易丝以为巨人不会再有所行动，然而他还是举起健硕的双臂，对那两艘已苟延残喘的军舰发起了最后的，也是致命的一击。

两道手斩同时落在那两艘船上，火光飞溅，远方传来地狱里的哀嚎……然后，它们齐齐坠入黑色的海洋。

两艘驱逐舰上的人们并没有在绝望和混乱中挣扎太久，他们应该很快就被黑暗吞噬了，没有太多痛苦。在后来义勇兵捕获且无需破译的电台信息中，仅仅残存两艘舰船之间零星的对话：

“…注意后方！我舰遭受重创！”

“是巨人！警告！全速撤退！…”

“巨人！巨人！全舰人员紧急撤…！”

仅存的一艘巡洋舰已进退维谷，但它仍不死心，试图调转船身用两翼的大口径炮向进击的巨人发起绝地轰炸，以死相博……

“就是现在！”

海边传来分队长让·基尔希斯坦的声音。

巡洋舰的舰首还没有开始偏向，调查兵团特攻队员们已经从礁石上发起了突袭。

他们用立体机动装置攀上甲板和指挥塔台，以雷霆之势压制住还未回过神来的马莱水手。调查兵团和义勇兵们一脚踹开指挥塔的铁门，枪口正对准指挥官和船员们的脑袋。

不消一分钟，调查兵团已经彻底控制了整艘船的运作，距离战斗开始到结束，总用时仅仅为八分十五秒。

年轻的调查兵们欢呼起来，露易丝下意识站起身眺望着海面上的进击的巨人。巨人仰起头凝视着阴云笼罩的夜空，披散的黑发垂向身后海底的深渊。他的一口叹息，随着战场上最后的硝烟一起消逝在悠悠长夜里。 

在见证一名人类士兵双刃挥下击杀巨人的两年后，她终于再次被那股源于荒古、流淌在血脉里的震撼所征服。那是对力量的恐惧，渴望与追寻。

“我看到了！耶格尔先生。”露易丝将手捂在胸口上。

露易丝久久望着那个身影，往前迈出那一步的瞬间她已经忘记了自己还在悬崖上，如果不是被人拉一把，她险些从崖边踩空摔下去。

她回过头，三笠·阿克曼正紧锁眉头审视着她。

“你在做什么？”

露易丝的眼睛里闪烁着海上船骸爆炸反射进来的火光，她兴奋地笑着。“三笠小姐！难道您没有感受到吗？”

三笠将目光转向海的那边。

进击的巨人正在海里慢慢回返，他拖着翻滚激昂的海浪朝海岸边行进。

在他的身后，喷卷的火舌舔舐着，将残余的战舰骸骨吞噬殆尽，连成一片的火焰呼啸着照亮了海面。

“啊。”三笠看着血染的火海里，巨人那双被映得猩红的眼眸，轻声地应道。“是啊。”

然而露易丝并没有从三笠的视线中看到和自己一样被战斗渴望点燃的火焰，她看到了一抹……

彷徨？

忧虑？

亦或是忧伤？

这场暴力的盛宴结束之后，巨人终于失去了动力，走到岸边缓缓坍塌下去。烟雾从他后脖颈处腾升，一个人类的身影从那里走出。

三笠眼中的情感，无论那是什么，登时转化为往日在她脸上浮现的执着，她立即启动立体机动装置，一跃身跳下悬崖向那个身影飞去……

凝望着她渐渐远去的背影，露易丝脸上的笑容消失了。

原来，这就是你的执念吗？三笠小姐。

下篇

露易丝终于明白了她的执念源于什么；

明白了她为什么愿意为他付出一切哪怕性命；

明白了是什么让她变得单纯盲目，是什么让她甘愿沦为意志的奴隶，是什么让她获得无穷无尽的力量，却对执着的人仍旧无能为力。

可惜的是，露易丝也是直到真正参加过有生死别离的战争，失去过甘愿为自己付出性命的人，自己也躺在床上等候死亡时，才看透了当年她和他之间的那份执念。

如果那一年，852年，她早些懂得那份执念对他们意味着什么，对自己又意味着什么，那么也许之后的事情就不会发生。

然而，时间终究是残酷而冰冷的。

而她，永远也逃避不了那股懊悔和永不瞑目的遗憾。

852年的春天，随着时间推移，在义勇兵的劝说和斡旋下，帕拉迪岛上被俘虏的马莱人渐渐适应了与艾尔迪亚人共存的生活，相应的，骚乱也少了很多。他们为岛上带来全新的科技和文化。作为回报，调查兵团在俘虏第一艘战舰的四个月后设立了首个“马莱文化开放日”，那一天战俘营地的门敞开了，马莱人们可以在适当的空间里呼吸一点自由的空气，相应的，艾尔迪亚人也可以到战俘营领略马莱人的创造和文化。

然而自由的交流是有限制的，主体由增援士兵们组成的纪律纠察队正是这种限制的监管者，作为新兵志愿者，露易丝也被纳入其中。

夜幕降临，她背着与自己个头完全不相称的来复步枪，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，徘徊在马莱战俘营长长的砖石街道上。

和几个月前第一次走进这里时所见到的相比，街道两旁的营房简直焕然一新。与其说那些是战俘的聚居营房，不如说是鳞次栉比的都市生活街区，街道沿途的花卉草木，休憩长椅，还有两侧墙壁上张贴的创意海报，都令人置身于马莱的街市文化里。

露易丝甚至怀疑自己是在失去意识的时候跨过大海走进了敌国的街巷。

“真厉害啊！”她的新兵同伴维姆连连赞叹着，眼睛里反映着街道上的璀璨。“难以置信这些是一群俘虏搞出来的。一个收容营都可以变成这样，他们在那边的生活想必很精彩吧！”

“切，”另一个新兵赫尔迦抱着双臂对他的感叹嗤之以鼻，他的视线并没有从要巡逻的轨迹上移开过。“这些花样掩盖不了这群垃圾心里的肮脏，维姆。马莱佬都是一群以烧杀奸淫为乐的畜生罢了，你忘了几个月前逃跑的那个马莱佬躲进墙里一个农夫家里，奸辱了他妻子和女儿还灭了他全家的事情吗？”

“啊，那件事情……建造收容区不就是因为民众闹得太厉害，政府不许马莱人再进入墙内嘛。”

“我希望我是击毙了那畜生的人。”露易丝愤然接过话茬，她攥紧了正握着枪杆的拳头，直攥到手指节泛白。

赫尔迦点点头应道，“这些马莱士兵如果自由了，一定会在帕拉迪岛上无恶不作。人类渣滓，他们统统都应该被我们的巨人送下地狱才是。”他抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，手轻轻按在露易丝的肩头，但她并没察觉。“所以，我也很想亲手杀了那混蛋。”

说这话时，他们毫不顾忌此时置身何地。因为这条街道上可以用枪说话的，只有他们纪律队员。

露易丝没有理睬他的劝慰，她完全沉浸在自己的大道理中：“所谓的沟通与自由不过都是洗脑假象，高层无非是想用自由这种诱饵从马莱佬手里换些武器罢了。因为现在我们不够强大，才不得不忍受这些狂妄自大的、愚昧龌龊的禽兽。”露易丝悠然望着远方，“既然艾尔迪亚可以得到强大的力量，一种足以踏平马莱国土、碾碎马莱机器的力量，我一定——”

露易丝眼前又浮现出那个屹立在马莱舰队前的巨人。

在火海卷起的热浪之中，进击的巨人遥远模糊的身影渐渐清晰，不知为何，却和她脑海中另一个手中执刀的身影交叠在了一起。

“——你一定？”

一个平淡的声音从背后响起。

露易丝蓦地一惊，她立刻回过头来，却撞上了一对黑曜石般深邃漂亮的眸子。

露易丝的眼神在短短数秒内从惶惑转变为惊喜进而又变得心虚惆怅，在这档口，三笠·阿克曼已经把目光移向了维姆和赫尔迦。

两人连忙向她致敬。

“纪律队吗？但这里不是你们的巡逻点。”三笠扬起眉毛。她指着身旁建筑物上挂的牌示，这里是义勇兵驻地。他们对自己已走到义勇兵的地盘上浑然未觉。

三笠显然刚刚参加完一场与义勇兵合作的会议，出门却发现了三个本不应该出现在这里的新兵。

维姆和赫尔迦见状再不敢看三笠一眼，他们慌忙鞠躬告辞，维姆掉头就跑，赫尔迦拉住露易丝的臂膀想带她一起走，但是她一动未动，他回头望了她一眼，踌躇之后不得不悻悻离开。

露易丝打定了主意留下来，她还有些话想说，有些事要做。

毕竟，她马上就要回到训练兵团去了。政府已经通过港口建设计划，向港口和收容区增派人手，届时宪兵团将很快承担起收容区里的纪律管理工作，因此这晚也是她在结束收容区增援行动前最后一晚。

所以这也是几个月来她最后一次有所行动的机会了。

她想起上一次她见到三笠时的情形，那是收容区里实施宵禁后的一个午夜，她在轮值巡逻时以为自己在跟踪一个形迹可疑的身影，却撞到三笠独自一人从希甘希纳的方向回来。

但她不仅没有按规章查核三笠的违禁行迹和证件，反而在脑袋一热时终于鼓起勇气问三笠，可不可以加入三笠的队伍和她一起战斗。

那时候露易丝相信，就像艾伦曾经说的，如果有个人是她愿意为之战斗的人，那就应该继续追随下去。而她也是这么做的，所以三笠一定会为自己这么长时间来锲而不舍的努力所动容。

结果三笠拍了拍她的肩膀告诉她，其实还有很多战斗在等着她。

今天，露易丝已经坚定了自己内心的信念，她务必要告诉三笠她的愿望——

“三笠小姐！我仍然决心加入调查兵团！”露易丝大声说。她信誓旦旦地望着三笠，目光坚毅而炙热。

三笠扬起眉毛，头一遭露出有些意外的样子。

“好的？”她开口的时候似乎还在对露易丝没来由的倔强摸不着头脑，“这是你的决定……”

“……以及我仍然渴望与您一起战斗，与耶格尔先生一起战斗，荡平海那边的马莱人，消灭所有艾尔迪亚的敌人。”露易丝抬头看着她的眼睛说完了后半句。

她口中的“消灭”和“荡平”令三笠蹙起眉头，她们彼此之间的空气也凝滞了。

“我不明白你什么意思。”

露易丝丧气地摇摇头， 浅笑一声，“您怎么会不明白呢，如果您执着于追随耶格尔先生——您怎么会看不到战斗下去的必要性呢？三笠小姐。”

然而三笠无法回答她的问题。她的注意力已经被露易丝握着枪背带的手分散了，那只手正在将背带拽下，并将步枪的枪杆紧攥在手里。

这里是义勇兵的驻扎地门口，是义勇兵与调查兵团紧密协作的重要基地，考虑到义勇兵们是马莱的绝对背叛者，又有与吉克的协作关系为背书，这里从不设限，绝对安全——然而露易丝这个纪律队员，一个新兵，竟在驻扎地门口端起了枪来。这不寻常。

三笠缓缓把手垂放在自己大腿侧，那里别着一把制式驳壳枪。

“露易丝，你想干什么？”她警惕道。

露易丝的目光在三笠脸上游移，似是有些恍惚，又似是在探寻着什么，“三笠小姐。还请您耐心听我讲完接下来的话可以吗。”

建筑里传来一阵阵话语和走动声，想必很快就有更多人走出来，打断她们的对话。三笠默许了她的请求。

“有人曾经和我说过，想要在这残酷的战场上活下去，继续战斗，每个人都一定会执着于什么。我深以为然……

“我的同伴赫尔迦，在马莱派遣的巨人攻陷玛利亚之墙时起，他和他的妹妹就成为了失去父母的流浪孤儿。他们四处游荡，本想加入拓荒团求口饭吃，却误入了人贩子的陷阱。等他们兄妹九死一生逃出来以后，就只能靠着一些商团的救济汤来糊口。

“玛利亚之墙夺还战中，三大兵团失去了太多有生力量，便向民间大量征兵。赫尔迦听说只要加入兵团就可以有充足的食物，那时他的妹妹饿昏在路上，他也瘦弱的不成人形，于是他让妹妹躺在路边，等他去报完名换食物回来给她。结果等他真的从兵团拿到面包回去，妹妹已经不见了，地上只留下被撕扯过的衣布，还有淋淋漓漓的血迹……”

结束会议的调查兵和义勇兵们果然开始陆陆续续从她们身后的拱门里走出，他们三五成群，闲聊着属于露易丝和三笠以外那个世界的话题。三笠仿佛听到身后传来了艾伦还有其他战友的脚步声，然而她根本无法移开目光。

“……赫尔迦再也没有找到他的妹妹，也不知她的生死。当我认为成为士兵是一件无上的荣誉时，他告诉我，他成为士兵的理由就是为了一块面包而已。然而每天驱动他在训练中坚持下去的，是他相信妹妹还在等着他的希望。如果那女孩还活着，她一定也会带着和哥哥团聚的希望艰辛生存下去吧……”

露易丝的手拉动了枪栓，子弹业已上膛，然后她不紧不慢地重新端起枪——

“……所以我想，当人们执着于什么时，是不是总会带着要活下去的依恋呢？三笠小姐。”

与此同时，一个熟悉的声音伴着他和其他人的脚步在三笠身后几米远的地方响起——

“三笠？你在这里。”

从艾伦的视角望去，他只看到了三笠一个人的背影，于是他像往常一样唤她的名字。

在他身后，一个义勇兵一边将手伸进外套口袋里，一边快步跟来。

就在那一刻，三笠醒悟露易丝想要做什么了。

一切来得太快，几乎只发生在眨眼之间——

在露易丝抬高枪口、将要扣动扳机的瞬间，那个义勇兵也掏出枪来，三笠猛地回身向着艾伦声音的方向飞扑过去。

在她伸出的双手紧紧抱拢艾伦肩头的那一刹那，一颗子弹从枪口击出的爆裂声撕碎了整个马莱收容区里平和闲散的“文化交流之夜”。

“砰！”紧接着又是一声。

三笠感觉自己的身体被一股无比强悍的冲击力钳制着向前俯冲下去，她的视野已天旋地转，她肺里所有的空气都被猛烈撞击挤压殆尽。

五脏六腑在混沌中翻滚着，撕扯着……

直到痛觉开始发作。

那是她在巨人作战中也从未曾感受过的可怕剧痛。

“有叛徒！”有人在混乱中大喊着。 

然而不重要，疼痛不重要了，空气中弥散的血腥味和人群的骚动混乱也不重要了。他们，它们，都好像来自于另一个陌生的世界。而自己正在走向一道熟悉的光芒。

她想张开怀抱拥抱那道光。但那真的是光吗？抑或只是不同深度的黑暗在自己视觉里的反映？

“三笠！”

一个声音呼喊着。她感受到些微暖意，是从胸口和后肩胛周围向心脏聚拢起来的温暖，令人安心。

“三笠！”

那个声音还在呼唤着她，愈发急促、焦急。

此外还伴有窸窸窣窣的低语，对于她而言，那些不过是隔着玻璃的喧嚣罢了。

她很累，非常累。她想休息一会，只是从这残酷的战斗中解脱出来一会罢了。

要去哪里休息好呢？

不如回家吧……

在三笠失去知觉之前，她并没意识到自己的身体正紧紧环抱着一个人。

鸣枪的瞬间，艾伦·耶格尔被她牢牢箍在身下，他在惶惑和迷茫中动弹不得。他的胸膛贴着三笠的心脏，两人紊乱交错的心跳让他一时陷入了麻木。

无序的狂躁中，他只能仰望着天花板，听着人们的嘶喊和奔跑。

在发生过那么多事情以后，艾伦仍从未感受到过这么绝望无助的瞬间——

他伸出手去抚摸三笠的后背，然而她已经没有了动静；

他一遍遍呼唤她的名字，然而她毫无反应；

他想去捧起她倒进自己颈窝里的脸，却在接触围巾布料的瞬间摸到了黏腻潮湿的质感。

他把手举到眼前，模模糊糊中辨认出了那是……血。

他甚至还没有察觉到自己上身与三笠皮肤接触的部分都已经被这种曾经滚烫却渐冰凉的液体浸湿，此时他的衬衫领口、颈窝、下颌甚至是胸膛以上所有地方都已经被她汩汩而出的鲜血染透。

“三笠……”

他想侧转脑袋看看她，结果他颤抖的嘴唇贴上了她冰凉的侧脸，他发觉她脸颊上的肌肤已经失去了正常的温度。

三笠·阿克曼的脖颈下正中一枪，鲜血浸透她红色的围巾还在汩汩流淌。混乱中，艾伦甚至还未意识到，那条红围巾已经被她暗红的血液重新着上了色。

然后，他发出了嘶吼。

那一夜，义勇兵驻地门口的枪击声几乎要撕碎了艾尔迪亚人和马莱人之间好不容易维持起来的信任。

直到这起枪击事件被侦破。

几天后，当调查兵团将案情的详细资料移交给宪兵团时，对方得知，这起枪击案是一起有策划有组织的刺杀案。行刺方倒也不是从马莱潜入，而是几个月前从马莱俘虏中逃窜出去的死硬派反抗分子勾连了义勇兵当中的叛徒，合谋在“马莱文化交流日”这一天中人们最松懈的时候对“进击的巨人”拥有者艾伦·耶格尔实施“斩首行动”。

案件中有死者一名，是那名义勇兵中的叛徒；伤者一名，是调查兵团的战士三笠·阿克曼。

那一夜，艾伦不记得自己是怎么把三笠抱去急救的，她严重失血，气息微弱。如果不是阿尔敏找来了掌握现代医疗技术的马莱医生，也许强大如三笠也活不过852年最寒冷的那个晚上。

不幸中的万幸，她脖颈下的枪伤并没有危及动脉和咽喉气管，无论如何这顽强的阿克曼族女孩还是挺过来了。

虽然有整整一星期的时间，她都是在床上保持沉默中度过的。

终于可以探视的那天是个阳光清朗的日子，艾伦抱着三笠的新制服和她的围巾来见她，阿尔敏在外面等他们。

三笠摸着红围巾上曾经被弹孔凿透的破损位置，那里已经被一些细密却凌乱的红色针脚缝补住了，手指抚摸上去，还有些皱巴巴的触感。

三笠抬起头，撞上了艾伦的目光。

“我已经尽力了，”他扬起眉毛，为自己辩解道，“我洗了不下五遍才把所有血渍都洗净，而且那个针脚……是萨沙告诉我这么缝的。”

三笠把围巾拢上自己的脖颈，微微笑着，“不，很好，真的。”

艾伦一屁股坐到病床旁边的椅子上，一只手顺手搭上椅背。阳光从窗外浸洒进来，照映着艾伦一半脸部和鼻梁。

“那个开枪打中你的马莱人，”他哑着嗓子开口。回忆起那一夜，他说出的每个字都像碎石，狠狠磨砺着他的喉咙。“他很走运没落在我们手里…他被那个女孩击中了眉心，当场死亡。”

三笠的笑容渐渐消失。她望着艾伦侧脸的轮廓，有些失神。“露易丝她……没事吧？”

“没事。是她打死了行凶者，所以她很快就被解除嫌疑。后来她对韩吉交代了一切：她很早就在巡夜时发现那个义勇兵叛徒行迹可疑，但没有证据。她观察了那人一个多月，直到她确信他会在'马莱文化交流日' 那天夜里的会议上搞破坏，所以……她走到那个门口，开枪了。”

“如果没有十足把握，会很难令大家信服吧。”三笠点点头。

一个人咽下苦果默默前行。露易丝一定纠结过，挣扎过，想必这一切都是她孤注一掷的结果。三笠已经猜到了是这样的。

“那她现在怎么样？”她又问道。

“她已经回到训练兵团继续服役。训练期满后，我想他们应该会接受她加入调查兵团吧。”

“那也很好。”三笠若有所思地喃语着。

艾伦犹疑了一下，还是开口说，“露易丝离开港口前的最后一天，你还在昏迷中，她想来看望你。”

“看望我？”

“嗯。”艾伦点点头，一只手放进口袋里。他向后仰过身体，顺势闲荡起坐下椅子的前椅脚。“她在你的房间门口一直等到被传召离开。她走的时候对我说，那晚她开枪时还是慢了间谍一步，所以才让你受这样的重伤。所以，她让我等你醒后帮她转达歉意。”

三笠浅浅一笑，释然地摇了摇头。“傻孩子。”

和煦的阳光透过窗外的林荫，在她的病床和他的椅子上打下了斑驳的影子。沐浴在金色的温暖里，三笠的神色都披上了一层闲适和倦意。

“那么，”艾伦垂着下颌，目光却抬起来落入三笠的眼睛里，他的眼神俨然拥有不同于她的锐利，“你觉得她那时为什么会站在你面前佯作要对我开枪？”

这个问题令三笠倏然一惊，但思虑片刻后，她仍然只是摇摇头。

“我不知道。而且那个时候，我看着她的眼睛…虽然我不懂这股直觉的缘由是什么，我是真的相信她要向你开枪…”

三笠仰起视线，她仿佛从艾伦的眼中看到了久违的光芒。不过那光芒只是转瞬即逝，快得仿佛没有出现过一样。

“然后你就保护了我。”艾伦轻声平淡地说。

“……嗯。”

三笠垂下头看着自己怀抱里的围巾，它被阳光镀上了一层暖洋洋的金色。

他们就这样沉默了一会儿，她能感觉到艾伦滚烫的视线依然灼烧着她的脸颊，于是她清了清嗓子，打开话茬道：“露易丝真是个奇妙的孩子。那个时候，我只是觉得她有些成长中的困扰，想要向我倾诉些什么。所以我一边担心着她的枪口，一边很认真地听了她讲的故事，关于羁绊的故事。”

“羁绊的故事？”

“嗯。”她简单地对艾伦回忆了露易丝所述关于赫尔迦的事情。“……最后她问我，‘当人们执着于什么时，是否总会带着要活下去的依恋？’”

“这样吗。”

“这几天独身一人的时候，我会想她为什么要在那时候告诉我这些。”

“那有想到什么吗。”

“没有。”三笠摇摇头，轻轻叹了一口气。“想久了就头疼得厉害。”

“医生也说你现在需要静养，不应该思虑太多。”艾伦把椅子摇荡回原位，俯身靠近过来帮她掖了掖被角。“所以不如说点别的 。”

三笠扬起了眉毛，好奇地等着他想要说的是什么。

“托阿尔敏的福，”艾伦低头整理着她的被褥，伸手一点点抚平她身体轮廓边缘那些褶皱，“希甘希纳的老房子已经修好了。所以——等你好了以后我们就一起回去看看吧。”

三笠迟滞地吸收着他说的话，然后，她的瞳孔慢慢睁大了。

尾声 

三笠将头向枕芯最柔软的部分蹭了蹭，显然已经睡熟。

艾伦端坐在病房的椅子上，凝视着她入睡后浅浅弯起的嘴角。

几天前，那个柔和恬静的睡颜还满是血污，在他的怀里随着他奔跑的喘息了无生气地耷拉着，起伏着。

当他把她送进急救室，全身瘫软地跪坐在门口时，他好像又从一个久经战场的战士变回了那个无助到只能嘶喊的小男孩，什么也做不了，只能徒劳地看着自己的家人被巨人拦腰折断，生吞活剥……

艾伦无助地按着急救室的门，他再抬起头来时，却看到两个鲜红的血手印赫然映在玻璃上。

他低头看着自己的双手，原来他的手心手背都已经被她淌出的血染红了。

他还能做些什么呢。

他只能嘶喊，只能靠嘶喊来宣泄这种无能的绝望。

还好，她最终活下来了。

医生通知说三笠已没有生命危险时，顺便把那条浸血的围巾交给了艾伦，对他感叹道：

“幸亏这孩子中弹时脖子上戴了一条围巾，虽然很轻软，但它的阻力让弹道偏移了0.05英寸。就是这0.05英寸，让那颗能夺命的子弹与她的颈动脉和其他要害部位擦身而过。”

他双手捧着那条围巾，久久没有说话。

露易丝站在他的身边也望着那围巾，她踌躇片刻，对艾伦说，“…耶格尔先生，您是否还记得那个在靶场的傍晚，您曾和我说，每个人都执着于什么。“

艾伦回过头看着她，眼中竟是迷惘。

“我认为三笠小姐执着的…”她微微颔首，“是您。耶格尔先生。”

在他的沉默中，她向着病房的方向握紧拳头放在心脏位置，然后转过身对他也致以同样的敬意。

“那么，告辞了。”

窗外渗进来的冷涩夜色中，三笠还在病床上熟睡着，那条围巾被叠好放在她的脸颊侧。

艾伦端详着她的睡靥，伸出手帮她把露出的肩头遮盖好。这时，三笠翻了个身，轻蹙着眉，低声呓语着什么，听起来像是一声被压抑的……“回家”。 

他的眉宇渐露忧伤的气息。

他想起来当失去了希干希纳的一切时，他们曾经约定过，彼此在的地方就是家。

不知这样过了多久，艾伦像是终于做好了决定，他站起来缓慢地、安静地俯身下去，他把自己的额头轻抵在靠近她颈窝的枕头上，脸颊可以感受到她颌角的弧度。

他张开双臂抱住沉睡里的她，就像小时候还可以毫无忌讳地一起入睡时那样，用自己的体温让她不再觉得寒冷和害怕。

然而他也知道，这种希冀在即将发生的毁灭面前，脆弱如露水。

“三笠，”他轻贴着她的脸颊，嘴唇在她耳畔喃语，“… 请你一定要好好的。”

他起身向病房外走去。在他关闭房门时，走廊里一道映在三笠睡靥上的光芒也逐渐消逝。

在房门完全阖上前，一声轻叹顺门缝逸散进黑暗的房间里……

“对不起。”

在106期毕业日的那天，露易丝顺利加入调查兵团。

成绩更为优异的赫尔迦也放弃了宪兵团的资格，决心和她一起成为调查兵。

“我想和你一起经受战场苦厄。”赫尔迦轻声说。

露易丝知道他一直以来都把她当做自己失踪的那个妹妹那样看待，听到他这么说，她破天荒头一次拥抱了他……然后转身离开。

对不起。

这是我一个人的战争。

两年后，这世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。

这世界上的人和事，也未能从这场变化的“震荡”中幸免。

但是总还有一些东西，被侵蚀得伤痕累累后仍能顽固地守在原地。

也总还有一些人，会继续无愧无悔地伫立在这世上，静静地等待着，直到疲惫的眼眸中绽放出新的光芒。

（番外篇 完）


End file.
